Smut Collection
by Muffluousse
Summary: Kumpulan cerita berating Mature. Oneshoot or Twoshoot. Top!Jungkook ㅡ Bot!Taehyung. Not safe for kids. [ DON'T READ IF YOU STILL KIDS] [KookV Fanfiction]
1. Despacito

**_" Tentang Taehyung yang tengah berjuang untuk belajar bahasa Spanyol dan Sr. Jeon dengan senang hati mengajarinya secara privat."_**

 ** _‹ DESPACITO ›_**

 **| _Teacher!Jungkook, Student!Taehyung_ |**

 **| _School Sex — Daddy and slight Papi kinky — Smut_ |**

 **| _MATURE CONTENT_ |**

 **Desclaimer : owner from this story is -jjkth**

 **And also owner of this song is Luis Fonsi ft Daddy Yankee.**

 **Ps : I try to translate this one, don't ask me why— cause i just found this story is very hot— and then i loves this story.**

 **Pss : Thanks for -jjkth for allowing me to translate this one.**

 **[ _Happy Reading ]_**

"5 minutos antes del final de la clase _— 5 menit sebelum kelas berakhir._ " Guru Spanyol yang dikenal sebagai Sr. Jeon Jungkook berkata saat dia melihat jam tangannya yang mahal dan memberi tahu siswa untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan cepat.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, mengernyitkan alisnya yang terasa sakit karena dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang bahasa Spanyol. Tetapi dengan konyolnya ia malah harus menjawab pertanyaan dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"Tu tiempo se ha acabado _—Waktu kalian telah habis_ " ucap Sr. Jeon sambil menepuk tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat para siswa berdiri dan bergegas mengumpulkan tugas mereka di meja Sr. Jeon dengan baik, kecuali Taehyung yang masih dengan alis berkerutnya menatap kertas soal dihadapannya.

Sr. Jeon menatap semua siswa sekilas, lalu beralih menghitung tugas yang telah terkumpul, namun saat ia menghitungnya jumlah kertas yang ada tidak sesuai dengan jumlah siswa yang berada dikelas ini. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menoleh dan menatap murid-muridnya satu persatu untuk melihat siapakah yang masih mengerjakan kertas soalnya. Netranya menangkap gerak gerik Taehyung yang tengah menggigit bibirnya, seisi kelas menatap gugup Jungkook yang mendesah lelah dan berjalan menuju sisi Taehyung.

Dia berjalan mendekat, kemudian ia sedikit menggebrak — _tidak terlalu kencang_ meja Taehyung dengan tangannya. Membuat Taehyung berjengit kaget lalu mengangkat kepalanya guna menatap sang guru yang _sialnya_ sangat seksi.

"Taehyung, dije que el tiempo ha terminado _—Taehyung, saya sudah mengatakan waktunya telah habis._ " Ucap Sr. Jeon saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalis di pelipisnya —gugup.

"Sé el Sr. jeon, apenas no entiendo realmente el español _—Saya tahu Mr. Jeon, saya hanya tidak terlalu mengert bahasa Spanyol_ " jawab Taehyung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sr. Jeon menghela napas kemudian beranjak menuju mejanya.

"Clase despedida, puede salir ahora _—Kelas telah selesai, kalian bisa keluar sekarang._ " kata Sr. Jeon sambil membuka pintu dan sedikit demi sedikit para siswa mulai keluar dari ruangan —pengecualian Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih berada didalam sana.

"Taehyung, 5 menit lagi temui saya dikantor." kata Jeon dalam bahasa Korea, memudahkan Taehyung untuk memahami ucapannya sebelum dia keluar dari kelas dengan dokumennya, pergi ke kantornya.

"Mati—mati aku, Chimchim" Taehyung mendesah saat ia mengistirahatkan kepala dan lengannya di atas meja.

"Oh, ayolah, inilah kesempatan untukmu —ah bukan! ini keberuntunganmu!" Jimin bersorak, membuat Taehyung menatapnya seolah bertanya _" Apa kau serius?"_ saat melihat Jimin mendengus lalu beranjak untuk duduk diatas meja.

"Hei, kaulah yang terus berbicara tentang Señor Jeon sepanjang masa kau berada didekatku." Tuduh Jimin.

Taehyung memilih berdiri —malas, mengambil ransel dan menyampirkan pada bahunya. Jimin melompat dari atas meja, tanpa bersuara dan banyak bicara mengikuti Taehyung keluar dari ruang kelas yang sudah kosong sejak tadi.

"Hei jangan takut, siapa tahu dia punya perasaan untukmu?" Jimin berkata sambil merangkul bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung berhenti didepan kanto Mr. Jeon, sedikit tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kurasa begitu"

Jimin menepuk bahunya ringan — _mencoba memberi simpatik_ , menggumamkan 'Semoga beruntung!' sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

"Ini hanya _Senor Jeon,_ dan bukan hal yang buruk." Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya.

"Masuklah" Dia mendengar suara Mr. Jeon, membuka pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalam.

Taehyung menutup pintu, kemudian ia berbalik dan mendapati _Senor Jeon_ tengah menatapnya dengan seringai yang terpatri jelas dan jangan lupakan posisi duduknya dengan satu kaki disilangkan. _Brengsek, ia nampak seksi_ —batin Taehyung meradang.

"Kunci itu"

"Kenapa harus saya-"

"Kim Taehyung, **_sudah kukatakan kunci pintu itu._** " Suara Mr. Jeon yang tegas terdengar dalam dan menakutkan, membuat Taehyung cepat-cepat mengunci pintu di belakangnya, kemudian kembali menatap Mr. Jeon dengan rasa takut.

"Kemarilah" Mr. Jeon memberi isyarat dengan jarinya saat dia berdiri. Taehyung membeku di tempat, menggigil karena ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk bergerak sekalipun.

"C'mon Baby Boy, aku tidak akan menggigit" yang lebih tua menggoda, menyeringai sembari melepas dasinya perlahan. — _penggoda ulung,_ pikir Taehyung. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memilih menuruti perkataan sang guru dengan berjalan kesisinya.

"Lebih dekat, ayolah?" Jeon tertawa kecil saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat.

Jeon mencengkram lengan Taehyung dengan cepat saat merasa jarak antara mereka cukup kuat, membuat Taehyung membungkuk diatas meja kemudian mengikat kedua tangannya dari belakang dengan dasi. Ia mengikat cukup kuat, memungkinkan Taehyung agar tidak lolos kali ini.

"Mr Jeon, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung memekik, begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hush ... Sudah begitu lama aku menunggu untuk melakukan ini, apakah kau tahu?" Jeon berkata, sedikit membungkuk; berbisik tepat di telinga Taehyung. Sedikit memberikan jejak basah pada telinga Taehyung, lalu beralih pada leher Taehyung. Mengecupi pelan leher itu, memberikan sensasi menggelitik _._

"M-Mr Jeon, K-kita tidak bisa—" Taehyung tergagap, _ini semua tidak benar!_

"Aku adalah muridmu, dan k-kau guruku, ini tidak benar." Rengek Taehyung, membuat Mr. Jeon menaruh telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir _plum_ Taehyung.

"Tidak akan, tidak ada yang tahu, sayang" Kata Jungkook, tangannya mulai bergerilya menuju pantat Taehyung; sedikit mengusapnya sensual membuat Taehyung mengerang.

"M-Mr Jeon"

" _Call me daddy in english_ _—_

Ada jeda, Jungkook sedikit menggigit telinga Taehyung.

 _And Papi in Spanish, baby._ " Perintah Jungkook, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Dengan kata-kata, sayang" Jungkook mendesis, lalu menampar pantat Taehyung.

"Sí, Papi — _Ya, Papi_ " Taehyung mengerang, saat rasa sakit menjalar pada bokongnya. Jungkook melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya, dengan tergesa memojokannya pada dinding; menyerang bibir _plumnya lapar._

Ia menggigit bibir bawah yang lebih muda, "Kamu sangat cantik" bisik Jungkook, dan saat itu juga dengan senang hati Taehyung membuka mulutnya.

Jungkook mendorong lidahnya ke dalam gua Taehyung, menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulut Taehyung; menghisap kuat lidah anak itu hingga membuat Taehyung terlenena dan membawa kedua tangan kurusnya melingkari leher Jungkook. Menggesekan kejantanan masing-masing, membuat keduanya merasa sensasi _luar biasa nikmat._

Jungkook meraih pinggul Taehyung, menghentikan pagutan _liar_ keduanya. Memberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

"Jangan menggoda, sayang" Jungkook berbisik, kembali mencium telinga Taehyung, kemudian menggunakan lidahnya untuk menelusuri tulang selangka Taehyung, dan berhenti pada bagian sensitif anak itu.

Dia mencium titik itu, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat. Memberikan sedikit gigitan, membuat Taehyung mengerang dan kesulitan bernafas akibat _rangsangan_ yang diterima. Tangan Jungkook beralih pada seragam yang Taehyung kenakan, memberikan _butterfly kiss_ sepanjang tubuh Taehyung sembari membuka kancing itu perlahan.

"Ahh ~ Daddy ~" erang Taehyung saat Jungkook tak berhenti memberikan jilatan serta gigitan pada daerah dada serta perutnya, membuat Taehyung mengerang nikmat.

Meninggalkan begitu banyak _hickey_ berbentuk kata 'JK' _,_ Jungkook menyeringai, manakala memisahkan diri dan mendapati sebuah _karya_ indah yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook melalui ekor matanya, menatap penuh nafsu. Tangannya bergerak menuju setelan yang Jungkook kenakan, membuka kancingnya tergesa, namun setelahnya mendapati pemandangan otot perut Jungkook yang terbentuk.

 _Bangsat, sial._ Taehyung mengutuk.

Kini mereka telah bertelanjang dada, sehingga dapat merasakan panas antara tubuh keduanya. Taehyung sedikit melangkah maju saat Jungkook bergerak menuju belakang Taehyung, memeluk pinggangnya erat kemudian berbisik.

"Kau— menginginkannya kasar? Atau _lembut_?" tanya Jungkook menyeringai, Taehyung berbalik dan melingkari leher Jungkook dengan tangannya, mencium sekilas bibir Jungkook sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " _Despacito_ " Taehyung bernyanyi, menyeringai saat wajah Jungkook mereda, menyeringai saat mulai bergerak.

"Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito _—Saya ingin melepasmu dengan ciuman perlahan._ " Jungkook mengikuti, mulai mencium leher, tulang selangka, dada, sampai ke perut. Berlutut, kemudian mulai melepaskan celana Taehyung, meloloskan celana itu hingga kaki.

Taehyung tersentak, tersipu malu saat Jungkook menatap celana dalamnya.

"Sudah basah untukku, Baby?" Jungkook tertawa saat Taehyung membeku dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Jungkook menarik celana dalam Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersentak akan dirinya yang kini telah bertelanjang bulat didepan sang guru. Jungkook bangkit, tertawa lepas sebelum akhirnya mencium Taehyung kembali seraya mengocok kejantanan Taehyung.

Taehyung menggigil, merasakan tangan Jungkook bergerak begitu perlahan dan lembut dalam membelai kejantanannya. Keduanya mengakhiri _perang lidah_ yang mereka lakukan, menghirup udara sejenak, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito _— Langkah demi Langkah, Lembut Lembut Kita tertangkap sedikit demi sedikit._ " Jungkook bernyanyi, sembari meneruskan gerakan tangannya mengocok kejantanan Taehyung. Membuat erangan _nikmat_ dari belah bibir Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup.

"Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza, Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza _—Bila Anda mencium saya dengan keterampilan itu, saya melihat orang jahat Anda dengan kelezatan._ " Taehyung kembali bernyanyi seraya menangkup pipi Jungkook, menciumnya selagi Jungkook melanjutkan _handjob_ nya.

Taehyung merengek saat Jungkook berhenti memberinya _handjob_ , membuat Jungkook mau tak mau mengulum senyum. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung.

"Berlutut, sayang" Jungkook memerintah, Taehyung mengangguk dan dengan sesegera mungkin menempatkan dirinya untuk berlutut membelakangi Jungkook.

Jungkook meremas pipi pantat Taehyung, menampilkan lubang merah muda berkerut milik Taehyung. Nampak begitu mengundang, dan memohon untuk dimasuki.

" _Shit!_ " kutuk Jungkook, nafasnya begitu sesak dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ia menjilat lubang Taehyung, membuat yang lebih muda terkejut dan menatap kebawah.

"P-Papi ~" Taehyung mengerang, saat merasakan lidah Jungkook yang hangat mendorong masuk kedalam dirinya. Menjilat, bergerak masuk dan keluar membasahi lubang Taehyung. Jungkook menjilatnya sekali lagi, memberikan sebuah kecupan basah disana sebelum akhirnya membuka sabuk serta menurunkan _zipper_ celana yang dikenakan.

Taehyung terkesiap, mencoba memalingkan wajahnya guna menatap Jungkook. Namun tertunda, akibat rasa sakit saat Jungkook mendorong kejantanannya yang pang dan besar jauh kedalam sana.

"Daddy? —ah!" rintih Taehyung.

"Kau— sangat ketat, _baby._ " Jungkook mengerang saat merasakan kesejatiannya diremas kuat oleh dinding rektum Taehyung. Ia menarik rambut Taehyung, dengan satu tangannya yang memegang pinggul ramping milik Taehyung kemudian membawa dirinya untuk bergerak didalam Taehyung dengan begitu liar.

"Despacito, Papi ~" Taehyung berteriak karena rasa sakitnya terlalu berat untuk ditangani, Jungkook mengangguk dari belakang, memperlambat gerakannya dalam meraih _kenikmatan duniawi._

"Ughh mphh ... P-Papi Ah!" Taehyung mengerang, saat kejantanan milik Jungkook mengenai _prostatnya_. Yang lebih tua tersenyum, menggoda Taehyung dengan menarik diri dari dalam sana. Mengundangan rengekan Taehyung, namun setelahnya menjerit _senang_ kala penis Jungkook kembali menyentuh _titik kejutnya._

"Ahh Ahhh Daddy ~" Erang Taehyung saat Jungkook bergerak _konstan_ dan begitu _tepat_ didalam rektumnya, membuat keringat menetes dari dahinya saat ia memgangi pinggang Taehyung guna memperdalam tusukannya.

"Aku akan datang sayang" Jungkook memperingati.

Ia masih gencar menghentakan kejantanannya didalam rektum Taehyung, bergerak semakin cepat. Hingga dalam beberapa tusukan terakhir, Jungkook mengejang. Menembakkan sperma miliknya jauh kedalam Taehyung. Nafasnya berkejaran, menikmati sisa _euforia_ sesaat. Ia menarik diri keluar dari dalam Taehyung, melihat Taehyung yang nampaknya belum juga _orgasme._

"Biarkan aku membantumu" tawar Jungkook pada Taehyung yang terduduk, melebarkan kaki itu.

Jungkook membungkuk, mengambil ahli kejantanan Taehyung yang memerah. Menjilati _pre-cum_ yang sudah keluar, Taehyung mengerang dan dengan refleks melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang saat merasakan hangat mulut Jungkook melingkupi kejantanannya.

Jungkook bergumam, menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah sembari menghisap penis Taehyung. _Deep throat,_ Taehyung mengerang semakin keras saat merasakan penisnya menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Jungkook.

"P-Papi, Está saliendo _—P-papi, aku akan keluar._ " Taehyung tersedak dalam bahasa Spanyol saat ia merasakan sebuah _gelenyar_ kacau dalam perutnya.

Jungkook bergumam lebih, mencoba mengirimkan getaran pada kejantanan Taehyung yang bergerak dalam mulutnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung mengerang hebat, melemparkan kembali kepalanya kebelakang saat ia melepaskan _spermanya_ didalam mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook mengeluarkan kejantanan Taehyung, menelan habis _sperma_ Taehyung dalam mulutnya. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang masih terluputi oleh _sperma_ Taehyung sebelum kembali mempertemuka _kedua belah bibir_ itu.

Keduanya saling mencium, penuh gairah. Menggigit, menghisap, menjilat dengan penuh semangat , sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menarik diri. Meraup udara rakus, dan terengah-engah.

"Ingat, _sekarang kau **milikku,**_ Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook, menyatukan kening mereka. Merasakan terpaan nafas satu sama lain, membuat Taehyung tersenyum begitu manis kearahnya dan memeluk Jungkook erat, seraya berkata,

 _"Sekarang, aku milikmu."_

...

 _CUT!_

 _GOOD! SEKARANG SEMUANYA KEMBALI PADA TEMPAT YANG DISEDIAKAN, ISTIRAHAT SELAMA BEBERAPA MENIT. /TERIAK ALA SUTRADARA._

 _a/n :_

 _Heuehuehue, hallo hallo! Muff's kembali, membawa satu cerita yang telah diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia._

 _Bagaimana saudara sekalian, apa ini memuaskan?_

 _Hayo! Berikan komentar tentang cerita ini!_

 _Bagaimana penulisannya? Sudah lumayankah? Kebetulan, aku sedikit mengubah kalimat serta kata-kata hasil terjemahan aslinya. Karena gimana ya, kalau aku make hasil terjemahan langsung dari Inggris ke Indonesia itu luar biasa aneh._

 _Misalkan gini, ada adegan dimana Jungkook sama Taehyung buat berlutut._

 _Dengan Inggris, "All fours, baby."_

 _Kemudian tejemahannya adalah, "Semuanya berempat, sayang."_

 _Loh_ _— kok berempat? Aku sempet mikir, seru kali ya kalau Taehyung digangbang 4 orang /tampar._

 _Wkwkw, sebenarnya ini file udah lama banget ada difolder, sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terus karena sempet pusing sama penataan bahasanya, aku memutuskan untuk meng-skip. Terus, akibat salah satu orang yang meneror ku secara live tentang pengupdate'an 'Smut Collection' dengan begitu penuh kehati-hatian aku mulai membuka folder laknat di laptopku. Memilah satu persatu cerita mana yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu, dan **twing!** Terpilihlah 'Despacito' ini._

 _Jadi ya, bersabarlah duhai saudara. Diriku tengah berjuang menyelesaikan semua ini. Nikmati saya ini terlbih dahulu. Hehehe._

 _Heuheuheue, sudahlah. Makin ngga jelas aku ini. Aku hentikan cuap-cuap ini, dan sampai bertemu dilain cerita!_

 _—; 03/10/2017. Muffluousse._


	2. Cinta Terlarang

Malam semakin larut, deritan ranjang dan juga alunan suara desahan merdu mengalun bagaikan _symphoni milik Wolfgang Amadeus_ yang jari tangannya bergitu terlatih membuat rentetan nada. Peluh, menghiasi tubuh terhentak seorang pria bersurai coklat yang entah— sejak kapan sudah tak berbusana dan sibuk melenguh karena perbuatan orang diatasnya.

 _"Jungh— ahh.."_ lenguhnya tertahan kala sesuatu menghentak tepat pada _titik tersensitif_ didalam sana.

Matanya terpejam kuat, tangannya sibuk meremat apapun yang berada disana. Bibir semerah _kelopak rose_ dengan campuran tetesan _darah_ itu tak lelah meneriakan kata _nikmat_ dengan alunan menyayat hati. Lengkungan tubuh dengan hentakan yang semakin kuat ia rasakan, nikmat dan perih bercampur aduk dibawah sana.

 _"How beautiful my bitch, tonight."_ seringai penuh ia lontarkan sembari terus meringsek keluar dan masukkan _kejantanannya_. Hentakan demi hentakan ia berikan, matanya terpejam nikmat kala _lubang nan sempit_ itu semakin menyempitkan jalannya.

 _" Jungh— akuhh ahh—.."_

 _"Bersama hyung—"_

 _"Jungh... / taehh.."_

Lenguhan panjang terdengar sebagai tanda _klimaksnya_ kegiatan panas mereka. Sosok yang sejak tadi sibuk membuat orang yang dibawahnya mendesah ambruk. Matanya terpejam kuat menikmati sisa-sisa percintaan mereka. Nafas terengah menghiasi keheningan diruangan temaram yang ditemani sinar rembulan itu.

Hazel sehitam gelap malam itu bertemu dengan manik serupa lelehan coklat yang _menenangkan_ itu. Keduanya terdiam, lalu kemudian saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mendekap erat seakan tiada hari esok untuk saling berbagi kehangatan serta kenyamanan yang mereka hantarkan melalui pelukan itu. Mencoba berbagi _duka lara_ yang tiba-tiba menghantam tepat di _jantung_ mereka. Dekapan itu semakin erat, diselingi dengan pergerakan _lembut_ dibawah sana. Mencoba menghapus _kenyataan pahit_ yang menerpa keduanya.

"J-junghh ahh—" lagi lenguhan itu tertahan kala Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook; meraup bibir _candu_ yang ia yakini sebagai _penawar_ yang ampuh. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah mencoba menyelaraskan gerakan yang lebih muda.

"Mpckhh— mhhh.." hisapan bernafsu itu mereka berdua layangkan. Saling memagut, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibir sang pasangan dengan luapan nafsu yang semakin melambung naik itu. Taehyung bergulir mengubah posisinya berada diatas Jungkook. Tautan itu terlepas, Taehyung memimpin _permainan super panas_ itu dengan terus menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan brutal Jungkook dibawah sana yang tengah mengejar _kenikmatan_ yang sempat didapatkan tadi.

"Ashh— eratkan lagi sayang. Akhh— rasakan aku didalammu." Ujar Jungkook seraya meremat pinggul Taehyung dan semakin mempercepat gerakan _penis_ nya. Taehyung mengetatkan _rektumnya_ lalu menghentakkan dalam penis Jungkook tepat pada _sweetpotnya._

"Anghh, kookie-ah hentakan lebi—ah dalam— ahhh.."Taehyung berujar susah payah kala Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakannya dalam _memasuki_ Taehyung dengan gerakan sedikit brutal. Mampu memberikan sensasi perih sekaligus nikmat tiada tara pada lubang Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerang frustasi merasakan kenikmatan yang menghantam akal sehatnya dengan seketika, ia _meringsekkan_ lebih cepat dan tepat kejantannya hingga menyentuh _prostat_ Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung menjerit _nikmat_ kala _sweetpot_ nya dihentak begitu keras oleh kejantanan Jungkook.

Tangannya bergerak aktif, menyusuri rahang Jungkook; mengusapnya sayang. Mengulum senyum puas manakala melihat tanda yang ia _buat_ begitu kentara, ia berpikir akan menambah tanda kepimilikannya disana.

Kemudian tangannya kembali beranjak naik; menuju hidung Jungkook ―mengusapnya pelan lalu berakhir pada mata Jungkook; bergerak maju mencium kedua mata itu bergantian. Pandangannya menyendu, setelah _pergulatan panas_ ini mereka akan kembali pada kenyataan menyakitkan.

"Akh! Akhhh!" Taehyung menjerit nikmat, kala Jungkook kembali membaringkan dirinya.

Kejantanan itu semakin meringsek masuk; bahkan menyentuh titik kejut Taehyung berulang kali. Taehyung merasa pusing —akibat rasa nikmat yang menghantam kewarasannya. Ia sudah tidak waras, dia gila; sungguh gila. Menggilai bagaimana tubuh pemuda diatasnya ini begitu pas untuk memeluknya; menggilai sensasi panas yang diberikan dari bibir tipis yang sejak tadi mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya ―meninggalkan jejak basah yang selalu mampu membuat Taehyung terngiang-ngiang; Taehyung juga menggilai bagaimana kesejatian Jungkook yang begitu pintar menggempur _anal_ nya, membuat ia merasa pening dan juga candu yang sebegini hebat. Memikirkan itu, membuat Taehyung merasa dirinya sebagai _pendosa_ sekaligus _penikmat_ dosa yang ia perbuat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanyanya, membuat Taehyung terkesiap akan hawa panas yang menerpa wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Ia tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda didepannya ini; mengusap wajah itu sayang. Hatinya menghangat, manakala mendapati tatapan Jungkook yang nampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook. "Aku tak apa, _sayang."_

Membuat Jungkook mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka menepis jarak dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Saling memagut, menghisap, menggigit bahkan bertarung lidah; dengan pergerakan Jungkook yang bertambah kasar dan nikmat.

Tubuh Taehyung melengkung bagaikan busur, melepaskan pagutan; kemudian memeluk tubuh Jungkook begitu erat. Terhentak-hentak dibawah Jungkook dengan begitu hebat; ia terus bergumam pelan, "Akh! Akh! Sedikit lagi— akh! A - aku kelu―" belum benar ia berucap, kini pandangannya memutih; berbarengan dengan Jungkook yang menghentak dalam; menyemburkan spermanya kedalam sana dan Taehyung yang melepaskan spermanya diatas perut Jungkook.

"Bersama— akhh." Lenguh keduanya,

Keduanya terengah, terdiam; menikmati _euforia_ yang mereka rasakan. Jungkook menyatukan kening mereka, menutup tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut. Tanpa melepas _penghubung badan_ keduanya; ia membaringkan diri disamping Taehyung —memeluknya erat. Mengecup pundak Taehyung sayang, membuat Taehyung yang sejak tadi sibuk mengatur nafas tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya bergumam malas, kemudian semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung. Matanya benar-benar berat, dan dia ingin segera tertidur. Meskipun otaknya berputar begitu keras; menampilkan kejadian apa saja yang akan terjadi saat pagi menjelang. Ia mencoba tak peduli, meskipun nyatanya ia tak bisa mengacuhkan gejolak ini begitu saja.

Sadar akan Jungkook yang bungkam, Taehyung mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan memeluk lengan _posesif_ Jungkook yang melingkari perutnya; mengusap lengan kekar itu sayang.

"Mau berbagi cerita? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran, saat ini." Taehyung berucap lembut, tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengusap.

Jungkook menggeleng, membuat sensasi geli karena anak rambutnya yang menggesek leher Taehyung. "Aku tak apa, hanya ingin memelukmu sembari tidur. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur." Memilih mengalah, ia semakin merapatkan diri pada dada bidang Jungkook.

Meringkuk imut, "Selamat tidur, Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum lembut kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusul Taehyung kealam mimpi; membiarkan pikiran yang ruwetnya melebur bersama mimpi, dan biarkan besok ia menghadapi kenyataan.

"Selamat tidur juga, Tae. Mimpi indah, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, _eomma._ "

Karena kenyataannya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang ibu dan anak. Taehyungnya; atau Jeon Taehyung adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dan dirinya ―Jeon Jungkook adalah anak dari hasil percintaan Aldrian Jeon dan Kim —Jeon Taehyung yang telah menikah 20 tahun yang lalu.

...

 ** _review?_**

—; _**Owner by; Muffluousse.**_


	3. Dog's Sex Slave

_Muff's pervert side, present_

 _" Dog's sex slave "_

 _[Hybrid!Jungkook_ _— Human!Tae]_

 _Cerita ini **TERAMAT SANGAT TIDAK MENDIDIK, KOTOR, DAN TIDAK MASUK AKAL.**_

 _PS : MAAFKAN KEKOTORAN OTAK MUFF INI._

 _PSS : BE SMART READER OKAY!_

 _PSSS : NOT SAFE FOR KIDS._

 _HAPPY READING!_

 _"Dimana Taehyung menjadi budak sex peliharannya sendiri."_

 _Gelap dan henyap._

Dua suku kata yang mewakili keadaan yang Taehyung alami saat ini; dirinya kini tengah menyandar pada dinding. Dalam keadaan bertelanjang, mata tertutup dasi berwarna merah, dan kakinya yang _mengangkang;_ seakan menantang dan mengundang.

Hanya deru nafas yang dapat Taehyung dengar, menoleh; mencari asal deru nafas lain yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Tangannya mencoba meraih apapun; mencari seseorang atau bahkan keberadaan makhluk lain disekitarnya.

"Tuan?" panggilnya, namun tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

Ia membawa dirinya merangkak, "Tuan?" sekali lagi, namun tak kunjung ada jawabannya.

Ia merangkak maju; menjulurkan tangannya guna mengetahui keberadaan sang _Tuan._ Beberapa menit ia merangkak maju, namun tak mendapatkan hasil apapun; ia tak mendapati keberadaan _Tuannya._ Ia bermaksud kembali mencari sang _Tuan,_ sebelum akhirnya—

"Anghh!" Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada _analnya._

Ia menyerengit, kemudian membawa tangannya menuju sesuatu yang saat ini tengah menjilati _lubang masuknya. Panas dan berlendir,_ Taehyung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dibelakangnya. Teksturnya sedikit lebar, tidak terlalu tipis dan tebal, seperti daging; _ini seperti lidah, tapi lidah siapa?_

Taehyung berpikir; membawa satu tangannya menuju kebelakang. Sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya; berjengit saat merasakan bulu halus ditangannya. Ia mengerjap —meski tak terlihat, semakin menelusuri bagian kepala berbulu itu; menuju atas, menyebabkan makhluk hidup itu semakin maju dan semakin liar memainkan lidahnya dianal Taehyung.

"Anghh―! T – tuan?" Taehyung menjerit, mana kala analnya terasa dimasuki oleh lidah itu.

Kepalanya mendadak pening; badannya tiba – tiba merasa panas ―bergairah, ia menahan geraman. Manakala lidah _panas_ itu bergerak didalam _lubangnya;_ Taehyung membuka mulutnya —meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Lidah itu bergerak begitu _liar didalam_ Taehyung; membuat Taehyung mendesah hebat atas sapuan _indera lunak_ itu.

"T ―tuan, a — aku i ―ingin penis ―akh!" kepala Taehyung terlempar kebelakang; saat merasakan penis milik Tuannya melesak masuk begitu saja.

 _Woof woof! Woof! Woof!_

Tuannya menggongong begitu keras; mana kala merasakan penisnya terema kuat didalam anal _budak_ nya. Pinggulnya bergerak naik daa turun; menyetubuhi lubang Taehyung dengan begitu terburu. Insting _anjing_ nya begitu kuat; melihat posisi sang budak yang menungging tadi membuat ia merasa terundang, meski nyatanya memang dia yang membuat Taehyung telanjang dengan mata tertutup.

Meski tidak terhentak – hentak; tapi kenikmatan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Taehyung. Meski _Tuannya_ dalam wujud anjing; ia masih mampu membuat Taehyung menjerit nikmat akibat hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan. Mata Taehyung menjuling; merasakan nikmat yang menghantam kesadarannya. Kesadarannya tentang ia yang kini tengah disebutuhi dengan seekor anjing; meski nyatanya itu bukanlah anjing biasa.

"Anghh! Lebih ce— path akh! Lebih cepat, Tuan! Akh! Kumohon lebih cepat!" Taehyung menjerat frustasi.

Gerakan dibelakang semakin bergerak brutal; membuat Taehyung menumpukan kepalanya secara penuh pada lantai, kemudian sedikit mengangkat bagian belakang _Tuannya_ agar _penis_ itu semakin masuk kedalam _lubangnya;_ semakin dalam dan menyentuh titik _sensitif_ Taehyung berkali.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya; merasa begitu senang saat merasakan _penis_ anjing itu semakin menusuk didalam sana. Taehyung merasa _penis_ sang _Tuan_ berkedut; membantu dengan semakin menekan bokong anjing itu agar semakin dalam.

 _Wooof Wooof!_

"Akh—! _TUANNH!"_ Taehyung berteriak; saat merasakan aliran sperma didalam rektumnya, sekaligus dirinya yang ikut keluar.

Nafasnya terengah; bola matanya menjuling sebab nikmat yang mendera ―bahkan liurnya menetes membasahi karpet. Lubangnya berkedut – kedut; saat Tuannya itu melepaskan _penis_ nya dari dalam sana.

Taehyung masih bungkam; menikmati euforia yang baru saja terjadi. Penis Tuannya memang yang paling nikmat; meskipun Tuannya seekor anjing berjenis _German Shepherd,_ dimana memiliki _visualisasi_ berwarna _black brown,_ pupil _light brown._ Dimana Tuannya ini memang dianggap sebagai anjing jenis penjaga paling _proktektif_ dan juga _sangat mencintai_ hal mencolok; contohnya adalah seperti saat Taehyung bertelanjang, Tuannya itu pasti langsung saja menyerangnya.

Kejadian sama seperti hari ini, dimana ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri; keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe. Awalnya, ia melihat sang Tuan yang masih asik bergelung manja di atas kasur; namun matanya tetap mengawasi pergerakan Taehyung. Saat itu, Taehyung tidak sengaja menjatuhkan celana dalam yang akan dikenakan; menungging bermaksud mengambil celana dalam itu, namun rupanya ia lupa kalau sang Tuan tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Baru saja berniat bangkit, ia sudah merasakan sang Tuan mengendus – ngendus bagian bokongnya; sedikit menjilat dan entah bagaimana berakhir disetubuhi begini.

Memang, ini bukan kali pertama ia disetubuhi sang Tuan; namun rasanya tak pernah berubah. Taehyung selalu menyukai sensasi jilatan yang diberikan Tuannya itu; lidah nan lebar itu seakan – akan merauk habis setiap sisi rektum Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung sangat suka gonggongan sang Tuan; manakala Tuannya sibuk menggenjot dirinya dari belakang — _doggy style._

"Nghh― mhhh― " ia melenguh, saat merasakan sebuah kecupan kupu – kupu pada bagian pahanya.

Tunggu— kecupan ini berbeda, bibir yang kini sibuk mengulum kulit pahanya begitu tipis dan juga basah ―tidak mungkin ini bibir anjing — _Tuannya_ ― ; ia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mendapati lelaki berambut sehitam _arang_ dengan _telinga_ yang sangat ia kenali tengah mengeksploitasi _kaki telanjangnnya._

" _Tu —tuan?_ "

Lelaki itu megangkat kepalanya, tersenyum miring sembari menatap Taehyung tepat dimata. "Halo, _sayang."_ Dalam, suara itu terlalu dalam dan serak; membuat Taehyung merinding.

Lelaki itu berangsur menaungi tubuh Taehyung yang masih berposisi mengundang ― _seperti merangkak;_ memberikan kecupan disekujur punggung belakang Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung harus menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar; matanya tertutup merasakan bibir sang Tuan kembali mengulum kulitnya —yang ia yakini akan membekas dengan warna _merah kebiruan._

Taehyung mengejang, saat merasakan tangan dingin sang Tuan berjalan menuju paha bagian dalamnya; meremas cukup kuat disana ―membuat Taehyung mendongak sembari menarik nafas. Tuannya tersenyum miring; mengecup leher Taehyung basah, mengulum daun telinga Taehyung pelan dengan deru nafas yang tenang namun _panas_ akan gairah.

"Menegang lagi, eh? _My my, how slutty you are, Tae – ah._ " Tangan itu kini beralih pada kejantanan Taehyung; mengusap pangkalnya menggoda dengan gigitan pada telinganya yang tak pernah reda.

"J―jungh koohh, j―angghh an menggoda— AKH!" Taehyung berteriak; merasakan tamparan kencang pada bagian pantatnya.

Jungkook —sang Tuan terkekeh; mengusap bagian merah itu sayang, meremasnya; mengantarkan gelenyar _geli_ sekaligus _sakit_ yang bercampuk aduk.

"Panggilan yang salah, _sayang."_ Suara Jungkook jatuh begitu rendah,

Taehyung meringis; dengan air mata menggenang, Tuannya memang tak pernah main – main dalam melakukan hal gila. Ia menggigit bibirnya, "M― maaf Tuan, T—tae meminta maaf." Ucapnya; memejamkan mata lucu, menunggu tamparan selanjutnya dari sang Tuan.

Lagi, Jungkook terkekeh; merasa lucu dengan perilaku sang _budak._ Ia mengusap sayang punggung Taehyung, kemudian beralih mendudukan dirinya di sofa; tak peduli dengan kenyataan dirinya tengah bertelanjang.

"Taehyung, kemari."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati sang Tuan tengah menatapnya _intens_ dan terbakar _gairah_ ; namun masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Taehyung merangkak; menuju sang Tuan, menempatkan dirinya disamping Jungkook. Bergelung manja; seakan – akan dirinyalah seekor anjing yang tengah bermanja pada sang tuan, meski pada kenyataan; Taehyung lah sang majikan disini.

Ia mendusal pada paha Jungkook; mampu membuat Jungkook tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya; mengelus rambut Taehyung. Taehyung menggeram rendah; kemudian menatap sang Tuan memuja, membuat sang Tuan membawa tangannya menyusuri wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook; menggigit bibir bawahnya ―agar terkesan seksi. Memejamkan mata; saat merasakan telapak kasar Jungkook menangkup sebelah wajahnya. Menikmati segala _afeksi_ yang diberikan; mulutnya terbuka, saat ibu jari Jungkook mengusap bibirnya lembut.

Menggigit ibu jari itu; menjilat sensual, mengigit jari itu; lalu mengemutnya. Taehyung menikmati —sungguh menikmati ekspresi sang Tuan yang sedemikian tersiksanya; menatap Taehyung menyalang dengan geraman sarat nafsu serta aura mendominasi yang menguar begitu hebat; membuat Taehyung lemas.

"Cukup." Dan Taehyung pun memberhentikan aksinya ―mengemut ibu jari.

Jungkook melebarkan kakinya; membuat celah agar Taehyung dapat menopang diri dengan lutut ditengah sana. Kejantanannya sudah tegang; bahkan tambah tegang saat melihat aksi _kurang ajar_ Taehyung. Membuatnya sesak; naluri _anjing_ nya bahkan begitu mendominasi. Ia menggerakan jarinya; memberikan gesture agar Taehyung mendekat.

 _Mendekat bangsat! Cepat! Hampiri aku! Kau budak sialan, cepat kemari! Aku ingin segera menyetubuhimu!_

Pikirannya mengamuk; saat Taehyung malah terdiam dengan tatapan polos —berpura – pura polos. Jungkook menggertakan gigi; menatap Taehyung semakin tajam dengan aura dominasi yang semakin mengental. _Nampaknya, budak kesayangannya itu ingin mendapat hukuman._

Taehyung menelan salivanya kasar, niat menggoda sang Tuan meluntur; akibat tatapan Jungkook yang begitu menusuk. Merangkak mendekat; berhenti didepan Jungkook dan berdiri menggunakan lututnya.

"Lebih mendekat, Taehyung. Berdiri dengan lututmu ditengah sini." Titah Jungkook; menunjuk kekosongan diantara kakinya dengan dagu.

Taehyung mengangguk, menempatkan diri sesuai titah sang Tuan. Kemudian ia menatap sang Tuan lagi; membuat Jungkook menyerengit heran. Taehyung hanya menatap kejantannya dalam diam, _Apa jalang sialannya ini sudah lupa dengan ritual biasanya?_

"Apa dengan kau memperhatikannya begitu, kejantanan itu bisa menghisap dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya;

"Hisap dan puaskan dia, _jalang._ Bukankah aku sangat menyukai _penis_ ku, hm?"

Taehyung mengangguk; lalu menyerbu kejantanan Jungkook sebegitu antusiasnya. Mengecup ujung kejantanan itu; memberikan jilatan pada lubang _kencing_ sang Tuan. Menggenggam bagian bawah batang penis yang tak terjamah oleh mulutnya; dan ia sibuk menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Ahh― pintar, shh— hisap lebih kuat sayang." Jungkook mendongak; merasa nikmat mendera dirinya.

Mulut kecil milik Taehyung memang selalu pas untuk _penis_ nya; seakan – akan mulut itu tercipta untuk kepentingan diri Jungkook sendiri.

Kepala Taehyung bergerak naik turun; seirama dengan pergerakan tangan kecilnya. Ia sibuk mengulum kejantanan Jungkook; menghisapnya kuat – kuat , merasakan betapa nikmat kejantanan nan tebal dan berotot itu. Taehyung menyukai sensasi gesekan antara bibir dan urat kejantanan Jungkook; ia juga begitu mencintai denyutan kenjantanan Jungkook yang membuat ia semakin tersulut _nafsu birahi._

Taehyung juga suka akan geraman Jungkook; memberi rasa puas sendiri baginya. Maka dari itu, asaat ia mendengar Jungkook memujinya; ia mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, semakin membawa penis itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Akh― sedikit lagi sayang, lebih cepat dan hisap lebih kuat, _budakku._ " Tangan Jungkook beralih menaungi surai Taehyung, merematnya pelan.

Merasa gelenyar itu akan datang; dengan cepat Jungkook menahan kepala Taehyung dan memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya pada mulut sang _budak._

 _Deep throat,_

Mata Taehyung semakin berair; meski menikmati sensasi tersedak oleh kejantanan Jungkook. Taehyung menyukai efek mual yang diberikan; sensasi kasar ia rasakan saat paha Jungkook menabraknya. Kejantanan Jungkook masuk terlalu dalam; membuat Taehyung bersemu merah dengan mata yang sedikit samar melihat Tuannya itu.

Kejantanan dalam mulutnya semakin membesar; tanda bahwa akan keluar sedikit lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi; Jungkook menarik kejantanannya.

"Berbalik, menungginglah." Jungkook berucap.

Dengan segenap pengabdian yang ia miliki, Taehyung membalikkan dirinya; menungging dengan topangan kuat pada tangannya. Jungkook memposisikan diri, berdiri dengan lutut dibelakang Taehyung. Ia menekan kejantanannya; memasuki anal _budak_ tercintanya dalam sekali hentak, membuat Taehyung terkejut.

Kejantanan Jungkook melesak terlalu dalam; tepat mengenai prostatnya. Jarinya menekuk; tangannya bergetar tak mampu menahan beban dirinya sendiri. Jungkook mendesah; merasakan kejantanannnya terhisap dengan cepat. Hangat lubang Taehyung membuat Jungkook hilang akal; sisa kesadarannya bagaikan hilang diterpa badai birahi.

"Akh! Akh! Kau— terlalu akh! dalam― akh!"

Taehyung terlonjak; saat Jungkook mengusai tubuhnya. Bergerak bergitu kasar sekaligus dalam; membuat lubang Taehyung mengetat tanpa sengaja. Jungkook menggeram; menggeritkan giginya saat merasakan remasan pada kejantanannya.

"Lihat, lubangmu bahkan begitu lapar. Sangat lapar, hingga _menghisap_ dan _menelan_ penisku dengan begitu erat— ahhh."

Taehyung mengerang; merasa pening karena titik kejutnya ditumbuk berkali – kali dengan kejantanan Jungkook. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Jungkook, _sperma_ sang Tuan, dan kejantanan sang tuan; ini membuat Taehyung gila.

Beralih semakin menaikkan bokongnya; membuat kejantanan Jungkook semakin melesak masuk. Tubuh Taehyung serasa lemas; ia terus dihujami dengan cepat dan tepat, membuat Taehyung menungging pasrah dibawah kuasa Jungkook.

"Lebih cepa, Tuuan―AKH! Setubuhi akuhh sepuasmuhh! Lebih dalam, TUAN! LEBIH DALAM!" Taehyung berteriak gila; kejantanan itu semakin membesar didalam sana.

 _Gatal, gatal, gatal. Keluarkan didalam, keluarkan didalam!_

Kepala Taehyung berteriak, menggumamkan kata yang sama berulang kali. Taehyung membawa dirinya semakin tinggi; pinggulnya semakin menjulang —membuat pantatnya membulat dan menelan kejantanan Jungkook lebih dalam.

Ia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya tak sabaran; sungguh! Saat ini dia benar – benar ingin merasakan _cairan sang Tuan didalam sana._ Taehyung mendesah frutasi; manakala Tuannya tahu betul kebutuhannya. Suara kulit bertabrakan, pergesakkan _liang becek_ pun juga menghiasi seluruh ruang tengah Taehyung.

Jungkook mengecupi punggung Taehyung, semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tangannya mulai bergerilya menyusuri perut Taehyung; menuju puting Taehyung, memainkan salah satu puting itu dengan jarinya; menjepit mneggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Memilin; juga menarik puting itu. Membuat Taehyung menjerit kenikmatan.

 _Gila, Jungkook adalah jelmaan sosok dewa seks dalam wujud hybrid._

"AHH! Sebentar lagi― AKH! T.. Tuan!"

 _Plak!_

Taehyung semakin terlonjak; tamparan sekaligus gerakan Jungkook dibelakangnya semakin brutal. Dirinya benar – benar sudah lemas; hingga berakhir menumpukan kepalanya pada karpet berbulu dibawahnya. Menggeram nikmat; saat kejantanan itu semakin masuk, terlalu dalam— Taehyung sungguh tidak kuat.

Hingga sepersekon berikutnya; Jungkook mengejang― melesakkan kejantanannya sangat dalam sembari menyemburkan cairan putih yang ia hasilkan. Deru nafasnya berantakan, manik _light brown_ itu berpendar menikmati nikmat yang mengusai tubuhnya. Sama hal dengan Taehyung; ia telah runtuh —tergeletak dikarpet dengan posisi pantat yang masih sedikit terangkat.

Ia tersenyum dengan lidah terjulur; menikmati sperma sang tuan yang mengalir hangat dalam perutnya. Dirinya sama puasnya dengan Jungkook; bahkan sperma Taehyung terlihat jelas pad akarpet berwarna _maroon_ itu, mengotori dirinya sendiri. Lubangnya masih menganga lebar; sesaat setelah Jungkook mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia merasa kosong.

Taehyung merasa lelah, tenaganya serasa terkuras habis akibat penyatuan ini. Langkah kaki terdengar; tahu betul kalau sang Tuan meninggalkannya entah kemana. Taehyung tak ingin peduli; atau tepatnya sengaja tak peduli dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Suara kaki mendekat terdengar; Taehyung sedikit membuka mata, melirik sang tuan yang telah kembali dengan sebuah selimut pada genggamanya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya; membiarkan Jungkook melakukan segala hal didetik berikutnya ia merasakan beban berada diatasnya; tubuh telanjang Jungkook beada diatasnya; merengkuh Taehyung lembut, Taehyung baru saja ingin berbalik ―namun sebuah suara menginstrupsi gerakannya.

"Diamlah, aku mengantuk. Dan ingin tidur bersamamu, tetaplah seperti ini." Ucap Jungkook lembut; mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung sekilas.

Taehyung mengangguk; menyamankan dirinya pada dekapan posesif sang Tuan. Matanya kembali terpejam; tapi sebelum benar – benar menyelam kealam mimpi, ia dapat Jungkook bergumam pelan sembari menyelimuti tubuh telanjang keduanya—

 _"Kau milikku, tetap akan menjadi milikku. Kim Taehyung."_

dan Jungkook pun ikut terlelap bersama Taehyung.

F I N.

 _and thats right. ini udah aku publish di wattpad! hehehe. so, yeah. just trying to sharing for the all. i hope you like it, baby._

 _Mind give a review?_

 _ㅡ; 05/10/2017. Muffluousse_


	4. Cinta Terlarang pt 2

**_Muff's Fanfiction_**

 ** _Cinta terlarang pt.2_**

 ** _Full of shitty kinky and vulgar activity_**

 ** _Ps : Silahkan tekan back jika tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini!_**

 ** _Pss : Peringatan bagi yang dibawah umur;_**

 ** _[ Happy Reading! ]_**

Melodi itu menggema, menjadi selaras paling indah dalam keheningan serta ketemaraman sebuah ruangan. Disana, Jungkook masih setiap _menari_ diatas tuts piano tua. Matanya terpejam; sesekali tersenyum miring manakala otaknya menangkap kenangan indah yang langsung _terlukis_ pada alunan _piano_ dalam kuasanya.

Tangan itu masih bergerak lincah; bergerak begitu _sinkron._ Mengabaikan sang _Mentari_ yang telah lelah; memilih membenamkan diri ke _tempat peristirahatan;_ berganti _shift_ dengan sang _Dewi Malam_ yang saat ini bersinar begitu congkak. Menyinari diri sang pemuda; menambah kesan _cool_ dan _misterius_ yang semakin mendalam.

Alunan itu mendadak berhenti, manakala mendapat suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam; ia menoleh sedikit —mempertajam pendengarannya. Langkah kaki itu mendekat; dibarengi dengan aroma _vanila_ khas menyapa indera penciumannya. Jungkook tersenyum, saat merasakan sebuah lengan merangkul lehernya mesra; sebuah ciuman basah pun ia terima pada bagian leher.

" _Mommy."_

Jungkook membuka mata, mendapati Taehyung ―sang ibu menatapnya intens; tersenyum _miring_ dengan lidah yang masih sibuk _merasai_ leher yang lebih muda. Membawa diri menuju pangkuan sang lawan bicara —duduk berhadapan; membuat pola abstrak pada bagian dada dengan bibir _semerah darah_ yang digigit menggoda.

"Kau selalu dapat mengenaliku, Jungkook." Dalam, suara _baritone_ itu terlalu rendah.

Seketika menghambat indera pendengar Jungkook, membuat ia menggeram pelan. Satu tangan ia bawa menaungi pinggang ramping itu; meremas pelan dengan kesengajaan menghembuskan nafas pada ceruk leher yang lebih tua.

Membuat Taehyung memejamkan mata; melenguh pelan dengan remasan pada rambut Jungkook. Lagi, Taehyung tersenyum; perlahan membuka mata dan menatap Jungkook tepat. "Tentu saja, itu hal mudah, _mom._ Bahkan dalam _radius seratus meter_ pun, aku dengan mudah akan mengenali baumu." Jungkook menjawab; dengan tangan yang mulai bergerilya memasuki kemeja kebesaran berwarna _grey_ dengan _corak hitam bulat_ pada bagian depan dan belakang.

Taehyung mengerling nakal; melenguh saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyapa punggung telanjangnya ―juga meremas pinggang Taehyung cukup kuat namun lembut. "Betapa sengajanya engkau, Jungkook." Merangkul leher Jungkook semakin erat; bergerak maju dan mundur — _membuat gerakan menggilas selangkangan Jungkook._

Memejamkan mata, manakala mendapat _friksi_ nikmat menyapa kesejatiannya. Jungkook menyusuri punggung mulus pemuda dipangkuannya; membuat jarinya seakan berjalan menuju bagian perut Taehyung. Mengusap _sensual,_ naik keatas hingga menyapa _tonjolan merah muda_ milik Taehyung. Memilin, mencubit, bahkan menarik kuat; membuat Taehyung mendesah nikmat ditengah _pergerakan_ menggoda yang ia lakukan.

Jungkook tersenyum puas, saat melihat Taehyung bergerak _frustasi_ dalam pergesekannya. Kemudian ia ikut bergerak, membantu Taehyung menggesekkan belahan pantat yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu pada _ereksinya._ Belah bibir merah itu terbuka lebar; manakala _kefrustasiannya_ terbayarkan dengan gesekan yang begitu terasa menggoda lubang masuknya.

Taehyung merasa panas, ketika _puting_ beserta bagian bawahnya digoda sedemikian kurang ajarnya. "Jung― J – Jung.." terbata, ia berusaha menyalurkan frustasinya.

" _Dites-moi, Mom. Disons —Katakan, Ibu, Katakan."_ Jungkook dengan sengaja menggigit leher Taehyung. Menjilat pelan; mengemutnya rakus.

Taehyung menggelinjang; merasakan _saatnya akan segera tiba._ Ia membawa dirinya semakin bergerak cepat; menekan bokongnya pada _ereksi_ Jungkook kuat. Bergerak semakin cepat; menikmati pilinan pada putingnya, hisapan pada leher serta telinganya.

Rasanya akan _semakin dekat;_ maka dengan _insting needy_ yang ia miliki, ia semakin menggesekan dirinya cepat. Tak peduli jika kemeja yang tak terkancingi 3 bagian atas itu telah memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya.

"AH... Jungkook, c –cepat, lebih c –cepat." Taehyung mendesah hebat, saat Jungkook menghisap kuat lehernya ―membuat bekas merah biru yang teramat sangat ketara.

Ucapan Taehyung terngiang, membuat Jungkook meninggalkan puting Taehyung; bergerak mengelus hingga bokong Taehyung. Meremas bokong itu kuat; membuat Taehyung berteriak keras diiringi dengan pelepasan pertama —membuat celana dalamnya basah oleh sperma.

Jungkook terkekeh, menatap Taehyung yang masih terengah akibat _euforia_ sesaat itu. Bibirnya masih terbuka, mata itu masih terpejam; terlalu menikmati. Tak sadar jika kini dibawah sana sudah tidak tertutup apapun.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan gigitan pada bibirnya, merasa paham dengan apa yang dimau; Jungkook menabrakan bibir tipis miliknya diatas bibir tebal Taehyung. Bertarung lidah, saling menghisap, bahkan menjilat lidah lawan pun mereka lakukan. Jari tengah Jungkook bergerak menuju lubang masuk Taehyung; bergerak menggoda, hingga dengan sekali dorongan berhasil memasuki ruang hangat itu.

Membuat Taehyung memekik tertahan akibat rasa sakit; dengan lembut, Jungkook mengulum bibir bawah Taehyung ―berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah sekian lama bertarung atas siapa yang akan _memimpin,_ Taehyung mengalah. Membiarkan jari Jungkook menguasai _liang_ nya; kepalanya pening. Jari Jungkook bergerak tepat dan cepat, membuat Taehyung melepaskan tautan keduanyaa dan sibuk mendesah.

Menambah 2 jari untuk masuk kedalam sana, Taehyung refleks memeluk erat Jungkook. Membiarkan 3 jari bergerak liar; mengubek, menyodok, bahkan menyundul _sweetspot_ Taehyung berkali – kali. Taehyung bahkan ikut bergerak naik – turun, mengejar _kenikmatan_ duniawi yang dijanjikan Tuhan.

"J –Jungkook se –sedikit lagi.." Taehyung memerintah; gelombang itu datang. Membuat ujung kejantanan Taehyung basah akan _pre – cum,_ namun naas; saat dirasakan akan keluar, Jungkook malah menarik jarinya keluar.

Taehyung merengek, merasakan nikmat yang ia tunggu menghilang. Namun sesaat setelahnya mengangguk patuh, karena Jungkook berkata, " _Puis –je vous manger, mom? —Can i eat you out, mom?"_

Dengan terburu, Taehyung membawa Jungkook menuju sofa. Mendorong lelaki itu hingga terlentang pada sofa; _berposisi 69._ Dengan cekatan Taehyung membuka _belt_ serta _zipper_ Jungkook; membuat Jungkook lagi – lagi terkekeh akibat ketidaksabaran sang _mommy._

Tanpa diperintah, Taehyung mulai menghisap kejantanan Jungkook _khidmat;_ Jungkook pun mulai memakan _lubang_ Taehyung sama khidmatnya.

Menjilat lubang Taehyung; memasukkan lidah kedalam sana, sedikit menggeram ―mengantarkan rasa nikmat. Jungkook menghisap lubang Taehyung kuat, membuat Taehyung yang tengah menjilati batang penis Jungkook memasukkan penis itu dan mulai menggerakan kepalanya naik dan turun.

Ruangan temaram, angin yang bersemilir, lalu desahan Taehyung menambah tingkat kepanasan ruangan tersebut. Merasa getaran itu akan datang, Jungkook dengan sengaja mendorong kepala penisnya hingga menyentuh tenggorokan Taehyung; saat itu juga ia berhenti memakan Taehyung.

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menampar pantat Taehyung kencang. "Bolehkah aku _mendorong kejantananku_ kedalam mulut jalangmu?" Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tentu sayang, tentu. Perkosa _mulut jalang_ ku dengan penis besarmu itu, baby. Hancurkan mulutku, buang seluruh spermamu kedalam _mulut jalangku_ ini." Dan setelahnya, Jungkook mulai menggerakan _penisnya_ brutal didalam mulut Taehyung.

 _Deep throat,_

 _Thrust,_

 _Thrust deep,_

 _Thrust roughly,_

Membuat Taehyung tersedak; namun tak dipungkiri jika Taehyung selalu menyukai sensasi terbakar pada tenggorokannya. Ditengah gerakan _fucking –mouth,_ Jungkook meremas pipi pantat Taehyung; menamparnya kuat hingga berbekas.

Taehyung merasa gila!

Sungguh, kejantanan Jungkook adalah yang terbaik. Perlakuan Jungkook dalam menyetubuhinya selalu menjadi bagian terbaik yang ia suka. Ia suka sensasi gesekan _urat penis_ Jungkook pada dinding mulutnya; ia suka manakala ujung kejantanan itu menyentuh tenggorokannya berkali – kali —membuat Taehyung _cum_ beberapa kali atas setiap dorongan.

Jungkook menghentak kasar tenggorkan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersedak oleh kejantanan dan juga sperma Taehyung. Dengan rakus, ia menelan seluruh sperma itu. Mengurut kejantanan Jungkook agar seluruh spermanya keluar, menjilat ujung penis Jungkook dan mengecupnya.

"Spermamu adalah yang terbaik, sayang."

Taehyung berujar seraya menjilati sperma yang mengelilingi kepala penis Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terkekeh dan menjawab, "Mom adalah _jalang untuk spermaku, toilet untuk spermaku. Jalang favoriteku,_ jadi; pastikan kau menelan habis seluruh spermaku. Sekarang, apa kau masih ingin sebuah _pemanasan?_ " Jungkook berdiri, membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya terekspos jelas.

Taehyung menggelang, membawa dirinya untuk menungging. Menumpukan kuasa kepala pada sofa, meremas kedua pantatnya; membuat lubang merah muda berkedut miliknya nampak begitu mengundang. "Tidak, aku ingin penismu. Aku ingin penis kekarmu, aku ingin penis beruratmu memasukiku, membuatnya penuh. Cepat Jungkook! Cepat masukan! Sebelum ayahmu pulang, dan aku akan kehilangan _kenikmatan_ yang sudah kutunggu." Taehyung memerintah.

Jungkook mengocok penisnya yang menegang akibat _dirty talk_ yang dilakukan sang _mommy;_ dengan sekali hentak, ia mendorong masuk kejantanannya kedalam liang Taehyung. Menggerakannya brutal; tak membiarkan Taehyung terbiasa dengan miliknya didalam sana. Ia mencengkram pinggang Taehyung, bergerak begitu tepat dan dalam; membuat Taehyung mendesah _ekstasi._

Menarik rambu Taehyung; semakin mencengkram pinggang Taehyung dan bergerak liar didalam sana. Jungkook berkata, "Katakan, _mom._ ** _Katakan jika kau mencintai penisku. Katakan, katakan jika hanya aku yang bisa melakukan sekasar ini padamu. Katakan, katakan jika kau tak bisa hidup tanpa penisku. Aku pastikan hanya penisku yang dapat membuatmu puas._** "

Taehyung mendesah hebat; merasakan diri semakin panas akibat ucapan sang anak. "Ya, y –ya aku mencintai p –penismu. H –hanya kau yang dapat melakukan sekasar ini padaku, h –hanya kau —AH!"

Jungkook menggeram, semakin membawa penisnya masuk kedalam lubang senggama Taehyung. Menumbuk titik manis Taehyung berulang kali, membuat sang _ibu_ mendesah bak jalang kehausan. Bergerak sangat kasar, meremas pinggang Taehyung erat; membuat bekas merah.

"Benar, ―ah! Kau milikku, mom. Hanya milikku! Bibir _merahmu_ hanya untuk menghisap penisku. Hanya aku yang boleh _memperkosa_ mulutmu, hanya aku yang boleh mengotori wajah serta tubuhmu dengan spermaku! Hanya aku, apakah kau menyukainya, mom?" Jungkook menggigit telinga Taehyung; menghisap belakang telinga itu kuat.

"Ah! B –benar, aku menyukainya. Aku sangat —ah menyukainya. Hentakan lebih kuat, Jungkook. Lebih kuat! L –lebih dalam!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi, ikut bergerak menabrakan bokongnya pada paha Jungkook kasar ―sangat kasar.

Suara kecipak basah menghiasi ruangan; desahan Taehyung bahkan semakin hebat. Jungkook menarik rambut Taehyung semakin kuat, membuat ia mendongak dengan punggung melengkung akibat tusukan brutal Jungkook. Hingga beberapa kali tusukan, Jungkook mendorong teramat —sangat― keras dan dalam; mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya jauh didalam Taehyung.

"AHHH!"

Taehyung berteriak nikmat, diiringi dirinya yang juga keluar. Mengotori sofa; tubuhnya masih mengejang. Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang ambruk diatasnya —masih mengejang dengan sperma yang masih terus keluar didalam Taehyung.

Keduanya terengah; menikmat _kenikmatan tiada tara_ yang masih sibuk _berselebrasi_. Dengan lembut, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Membiarkan tubuh Taehyung ambruk seluruhnya diatas sofa; dengan dirinya yang masih berada diatas Taehyung. Jungkook mencium telinga Taehyung; menyalurkan rasa terlarang yang bersarang.

Menatap Taehyung yang kini telah memejamkan mata ― _mungkin terlalu lelah._ Memegang perut Taehyung kuat; mengangkat dirinya dan Taehyung hanya untuk mengambil selimut yang tersampir dibelakangnya. Kemudian kembali menidurkan Taehyung, membuat kejantanan yang masih terbungkus rektum Taehyung bergerak maju dan menyentuh titik manis Taehyung —membuat Taehyung melenguh, namun masih tetap terpejam.

Terkekeh, merasa lucu atas reaksi Taehyung. Tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Jungkook melebarkan selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Mencium pipi sang ibu sayang, berucap "Selamat tidur, _mom._ Aku mencintaimu, akan selalu mencintaimu." Kemudian ikut tertidur; dengan posisi menaungi Taehyung dan memeluknya erat.

Membiarkan seorang lelaki berstatus _suami_ serta _kepala keluarga_ dari balik pintu terpaku; seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Tangannya terkepal, dengan mata yang berair serta hati yang terenyuh sakit. Berniat kembali untuk mengajak _isteri serta anak tersayang_ berlibur, namun malah petaka yang ia dapatkan.

 _"Bajingan."_

 _Bagai tertimpa jutaan ton beton, Adrian Jeon ―suami sekaligus ayah Jeon Jungkook mendapati anak beserta anaknya bercumbu begitu panas saat dirinya tidak berada disana._

 ** _F I N_**


	5. 「Pubertas Automotive AU」

_**Muffs Present :**_

" _ **Pubertas"**_

 _ **|Top!Jungkook**_ _ **―**_ _ **Bot!Taehyung|**_

 _ **Ps : saya tidak tahu ini apa.**_

 _ **Pss : hanya hasil dari kegabutan yang haqiqi**_

 _ **Psss : Maaf jika kurang memuaskan**_

 _ **Psss : Judul dan isi tidak sinkron :" D**_

 _ **| Happy Reading!|**_

" _Dimana Taehyung, menjadi korban penasaran dan hormon kurang ajar sang hoobae."_

Sebenarnya, jika ditanya tentang pendapat atau bahkan hasil pikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook kepada Kim Taehyung; itu bagaikan mencari titik letak gambar _poros engkol_ dalam proykesi _Eropa._ Kenapa demikian? Ah, sebenarnya Jungkook tak tahu pasti; apakah pemikiran ini benar adanya —atau bahkan hanya efek _kekotoran hakiki_ otak seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda yang lahir 18 tahun yang lalu itu; bahkan tak mengerti apa yang selalu membayangi otak jeniusnya. Terkadang, ia beranggapan jika itu hanya sebatas peningkatan hormonnya saja ―secara, Jungkook baru saja mengalami yang namanya beranjak dewasa; yang ditandai dengan mimpi basahnya —atau sekali lagi mari kita sebut pubertas.

Hidup dilingkungan keluarga yang teramat sangat harmonis, membuat Jungkook betah dirumah. Setelah pulang sekolah, bahkan Jungkook lebih suka untuk segera kembali kerumah; ketimbang harus ikut _nongkrong_ tidak jelas dengan para pemuda lainnya. Bukan tidak normal, hanya saja; Jungkook beranggapan untuk hal _tindih menindih, gigit menggigit, hisap menghisap, atau bahkan masuk memasuki_ ―bukanlah hal yang harus ia cari tahu dengan cara yang _menstrim._

Ia tak pernah mau mengikuti teman sebayanya yang mulai _keblinger;_ melakukan _sex bebas, memakai narkotika, atau bahkan menjadi seorang pemabuk jalanan yang menjijikan._ Tidak! Jungkook tidak pernah seperti itu; meski ia akui —di usia belia begini; hormon lelakinya seakan-akan meletup – letup.

Contohnya seperti saat ini, ia tengah sibuk menatap sang senior satu jurusannya yang tengah berada di _kolong_ mobil. Beralaskan _troli;_ dengan wajah fokus menatap depannya. Entah, Jungkook terkadang heran; bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat menggairahkan hanya karena dia terlihat kumel akibat cipratan _oli_ dengan keringat membasahi keningnya? Oh, demi tumpukan kaset doraemon miliknya! Taehyung ―seniornnya; nampak begitu menggunggah dengan posisi demikian.

Dengan mengelap liurnya yang menetes; Jungkook menelan ludahnya lamat – lamat, menggeleng keras —menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang sudah bersarang ditengah siang _bunting_ begini. Astaga, lihat kaki ramping itu― nampak begitu menggoda untuk diremas sembari menghentakan penis miliknya kedalam rektum milik Taehyung dengan kuat —

"Hush, hush. Nakal, pikiran nakal." Gumam Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya; membuat gerakan seperti mengusir diatas kepalanya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung _adik kelasnya_ itu. "Jungkook – ah, kau sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung; mengusap keringat yang menetes menggunakan lengan panjang dari _wearpack_ kodok yang ia kenakan.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar; _godaan senior Kim memang luar biasa menjerumuskan_ ―batin Jungkook. Taehyung mengabaikan adik kelas _absurd_ nya itu; memilih beranjak kepojok ruangan bengkel —tempat dispenser berada.

Dengan anggun; Taehyung mengambil gelas disana, menekan tombol _cool_ dan menaruh gelas itu tepat dicorong. Ia sesekali bergumam; mengabaikan sosok kelinci _jantan_ yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

" _Lihat, bukankah bokongnya sangat bulat? Bagaimana bisa sebulat itu? Aku jadi gemas ingin meremasnya, duh."_

" _Ah, dan lihat lihat! Wajahnya yang sedang minum begitu. Kenapa begitu menggairahkan?! Astaga, kurasa Tuhan teramat sangat bahagia saat menciptakan Taehyung sunbae."_

" _Aku ragu kalau dia itu laki – laki."_ Jungkook kembali membatin; matanya mengikuti gerak – gerik

Taehyung. Kini, seniornya tengah membelakinya; membuka bagian atas _wearpack kodoknya_ dan membiarkan bagian itu menggantung.

Kali ini Jungkook mengamati Taehyung dari atas hingga bawah, " _astaga, lihat pinggangnya; begitu ramping. Kurasa dia benar – benar bukan seorang laki – laki."_

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku begitu?" Jungkook berjengit kaget, _dia ketahuan, duh._

"Jungkook – ah, aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau menatapku sedemikian rupa? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekejap; kedip, kedip, kedip, nyengir. Taehyung menyerengit bingung; kenapa sih dengan _hoobae_ nya satu ini? Habis terbentur _blok silinder, ya?_

"Jungkook, kau itu ken―"

"Aku hanya penasaran, _sunbae._ " Jungkook memotong; membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir dan memiringkan kepalanya; dan bertanya, "Tentang?"

 _Astaga Taehyung sunbae! Jangan begitu_ _—_ _kau membuatku gemas dan ingin segera membuan_ _―_ _maksudku menyimpanmu!_

Jungkook mengubah posisinya; bersedekap tangan dan menatap Taehyung lekat. "Tentang—"

Jungkook sengaja menggantung katanya; ia berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung refleks mundur; dan kini membuat ia malah terperangkat badan _bongsor_ Jungkook.

"K – kau terlalu dekat, Ju – jungkook." Taehyung terbata; dan Jungkook terkekeh dibuatnya.

Tangan Jungkook beralih memegang pinggang Taehyung; menariknya agar merapat dengan dirinya. Taehyung _berblushing ria;_ dengan degupan jantung bak _rollercooster._ Matanya hanya menatap lurus; kemudian terangkat guna menatap Jungkook, saat si _bongsor_ itu bersuara.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau ini cantik sekali sih, _sunbae?_ " suara Jungkook menyapa indera pendengarannya; Taehyung hanya terdiam kaku menatap Jungkook.

Ia sedikit berjengit; saat tangan Jungkook mulai meraba pinggangnya. Ia mengigit bibir; manakala tangan Jungkook mulai bergerilya disepanjang pinggang Taehyung. Turun sebatas paha; meremas cukup kuat disana.

"Nghh—" Taehyung semakin mengigit bibirnya; menahan desahan laknat itu. Ia refleks meremas lengan Jungkook; saat merasakan tangan Jungkook semakin naik sebatas _selangkangannya._ Ia refleks merapatkan kaki; saat sekali lagi Jungkook meremas paha bagian dalamnya kuat.

Gila! _Hoobae_ kurang dihajar! Bagaimana bisa ia menyentuh Taehyung tanpa mengatakan sepatah dua kata. Dan terlebih lagi ―sentuhannya begitu melenakan. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar terangsang sedemikian cepat. Taehyung terpekik tertahan; saat Jungkook mengusap dan meremas kejantanannya.

"Ternyata _sunbae_ memang laki – laki." Ujar Jungkook begitu; membuat Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali —mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kau― ahh.."

Jungkook terkekeh; merasa berhasil membuat seniornya kembali mendesah hanya karena menghisap bagian belakang telinga Taehyung. Dengan tampang sok kerennya; Jungkook menjauh diri. Tersenyum —lebih tepatnya menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Taehyung, kemudian berkata.

"Aku pikir, _sunbae_ adalah seorang wanita yang kebetulan berdada rata dan juga berjakun."

Taehyung menatap datar Jungkook; alisnya berkedut. "Tapi― ternyata, dugaanku salah. _Sunbae_ memang seorang lelaki; yang sayangnya sangat cantik." Sambung Jungkook; kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengaga dramatis.

 _Jadi_ _— Jungkook dengan kurang ajarnya berani menyentuh kejantanannya hanya untuk membuktikan dirinya adalah laki – laki?_

"Oh― ow." Gumam Jungkook; ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapat Taehyung menatapnya. Dengan bibirnya berkedut; wajah yang memerah menahan kesal sekaligus malu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Jungkook akan diteri—

"DASAR JEON JUNGKOOK GILA! MATI SAJA KAU! TENGGELAM KAU KEDASAR NERAKA. DASAR HOOBAE BRENGSEK!"

―aki. Hehe. Jungkook terkekeh memelas; menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Kemudian bergegas berlari saat melihat Taehyung berjalan kearahnya; dengan berpegangkan _kunci ring 24_ dan jangan lupakan —asap imajiner yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU BRENGSEK! KEMARI! BIAR KU KENCANGKAN BAUT DIOTAKMU! DASAR MESUM GILA! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHKU SEMBARANG! KAU― "

Taehyung berteriak; mencoba mengejar Jungkook yang entah sudah lari kemana. Dan yah; setidaknya, mari kita doakan keselamatan Jungkook dari amukan _singa betina_ itu.

FIN

 _Author notes :_

 _Waks, 993 words. WKWKKW aku gak tau ini ngetik apa. Ini no edit loh; aku langsung ngepublish gitu aja. Jadi, maafkan ya; kalau humornya gagal dan tulisannya berantakan WKWKWKW._

 _Okay, so kindly give a vomment, dear?_

— _; 13/06/2018. Muffluousse._


	6. 「Learning Korean」

**Muffluousse Fanfiction**

"Learning Korean."

French!Taehyung — Korean Teacher!Jungkook

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Taehyung tahu persis kalau ia tidak seperti orang asing lain kebanyakan. Tidak hanya sekali ia merasa dibodohi hanya karena tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Pemahaman bahasa Korea yang ia hafal di luar kepala hanya sebatas,

"Annyeonghasimnika.."

"Jeo-neun Taehyung imnida."

Atau yang lebih simple lagi adalah,

"Gomawo!"

Yang sering kali ia ucapkan saat ia menerima bantuan—tanpa tahu jika kata tersebut merupakan bahasa informal yang biasa diucapkan masyarakat Korea. Maka dari itu, dengan kegigihan yang membara ia memutuskan untuk belajar bahasa Korea dengan bimbingan guru private yang dibayar hanya dengan ucapan terima kasih juga hidangan makanan.

"Kam-sa-ham-ni-da." Taehyung mengeja, "Kam-sa-ham-nida."

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, "Wah, kau cepat sekali belajar rupanya." Pujinya,

"Apa itu sudah bagus?" Tanya Taehyung,

"Iyups, sudah cukup bagus! Kalau begitu kita lanjut ke kata selanjutnya, dengarkan aku baik-baik ya?"

Taehyung tersipu malu, merasa bangga karena dipuji sedemikian oleh sang guru; jangan aneh—karena pada kenyataannya sang guru ini jarang sekali memujinya. Kerjaannya kalau tidak menghina ya pasti meledek Taehyung.

Tolong jangan salahkan Taehyung, meskipun sang ayah merupakan warga Korea asli itu tidak menjadi acuan masuk akal kalau Taehyung bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar. Sejak lahir ia sudah tinggal di Perancis, dan begitu pula ia dibesarkan disana.

Jadi, saat ia sekedar berkunjung ke kampung halaman sang ayah; jelas betul lah ia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Alasannya karena sang ayah tidak mengajari, pula ia enggan belajar karena susah—katanya.

Kembali pada aktifitas dirinya yang belajar, dengan seksama ia mendengarkan kata yang diucapkan oleh Jungkook.

"Selanjunya adalah, tang-shi-neul.."

Taehyung mengulang, "tang-shi-neul..."

"won-hae-yo.." Jungkook melanjutkan.

Dan Taehyung kembali mengikuti, "won-hae-yo..."

Dengan cengiran lebar Jungkook lantas bangkit, tergesa membuka belt yang ia kenakan dengan mata yang terfokus pada Taehyung.

"Tu-tunggu! De-demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau coba untuk lakuk—"

"Ayolah, kau baru saja mengatakan jika kau menginginkanku. Jadi, aku mengabulkan

permintaanmu." Jungkook menjawab dengan mata yang mengedip sebelah.

"Yak! Ti-tidak! Ju-jungkook! Berhenti disana!"

"Jungkook! Aku bilang berhen—AHH!"

"Breng—ahh sek! Jangan sentuh kemalua—hhanku!"

Dan namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook, pemuda asli Korea yang menjadi sebuah kebetulan menjadi tetangga Taehyung. Pemuda yang kini tengah melakukan adegan mesum-mesum kepada Taehyung itu ternyata telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"JEON JUNGKOOK BANGSAT! AKU MEMBAYARMU UNTUK MENGAJARIKU! BUKAN MENCABULIKU!

「 **F I N** 」

 _Masih puasa... Nanti batal loh! Hehe._

「 **Author Notes** 」

Word count : 337 Words.

Halo! Muffluousse here!

Adakah yang merindukan diri ini para Muffin? (Anggap saja Muffin ini panggilan untuk para pembaca)

HAHAHA, maafkan kependekan cerita ini! Karena sejujurnya masih labil mau mengupdate cerita yang mana terlebih dahulu. Menurut kalian cerita mana yang harus aku publish terlebih dahulu?

Ayo, sarankan!

okay! Segitu aja dulu, Muff tunggu jawaban kalian semua ya!

Muffluousse log out,

See you!

Jakarta, 13/06/2018. 09:13 WIB.


End file.
